The Triune Power
by Kayko
Summary: (Ch. 3 up! Please R/R ) Ranma has a mysterious cousin with some amazing powers. What is this power and why does she need Ranma's help? A predestined trial gone wrong; what does this have to do with Ranma and company and what does it have to do with the
1. Only in your dreams

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Triune Power  
  
a Ranma ½ fanfic  
  
by Kayko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
part 1 : Only in your dreams  
  
In class 1st period.  
  
Akane looked over to the side of her in disgusted. "That dolt." She thought while she stared at Ranma with his right arm holding up his head, eyes closed and sleeping.  
  
Ranma mumbled something low, but Akane couldn't make it out. "I wonder what he is dreaming about?" She said to herself.  
  
The night before  
  
Ranma ran through the flowered filled meadow, jumping, flipping and having a great time. His hair was wet and stuck to his face. It was raining and he was a guy! "Yes! he Yelled, "I'M A GUY!! No Boobs here, even though it's raining! It's raining. Cold water! Hee eheheheheeeeeeeee…..I'M A GUYYYYY!!!  
  
…..Raaannnmmmaaaa……….  
  
He stopped. "What was that?" he said.  
  
The meadow was the same, it was still raining, but what was that?  
  
…Ranma….I'm coming……please…..help meee……., it said in a female singing voice.  
  
"Wh whoo? W…what? Are you?  
  
…Ranma….I'm coming……please…..help meee……., it sang again.  
  
The rain stopped. He stood still.  
  
I…..coming…..it said as it faded out.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes, sat up and saw the sun coming though his window. "That was weird", he said to himself "Oh well, it's just a dream, nothing to worry about."  
  
Back in class  
  
Ranma mumbled again. Akane turned and noticed that some of her classmates started to stare at the sleeping Ranma.  
  
"Who are you?" he said in his sleep aloud.  
  
Akane saw the teacher and noticed that she had heard Ranma's mumbles. "Oh great the jerk is in for it now." She said to herself.  
  
BAAMMMM! Ranma's head slammed down on his desk. His hand slipped from under his head and let it drop.  
  
"Ouch", he said rubbing his forehead. "That hurt."  
  
"Well Mr. Saotome, if you feel that you know enough that you can sleep during my class, by all means go stand out in the hall." The teacher said.  
  
b..but, but…  
  
"Go, Mr. Saotome!"  
  
"ahhh man."  
  
The day went and everything was typical for Ranma and the Tendo household. The sky darkened and the stars shown brightly. The house was quite. Everyone was asleep, and in dream land.  
  
This time Ranma found himself at the beach surfing, as a Guy. This must be a dream he thought as he road the waves with ease. He could feel the cold salt water hit him in the face. He couldn't help but smile. It felt great. He wasn't changing into a girl. There were no Fiancés trying to marry him. No tomboy hitting him over the head with a mallet. "Where did she get that thing anyway?" He wondered.  
  
The sun was bright, but didn't burn, the ocean was dancing with him, and Ranma loved it. But all of a sudden the sea calmed its self. And Ranma still on his surf board, road in the last wave to the beach. He didn't know what happened, then he saw it. Or who. Down the beach he could see a person, but he couldn't tell if it was male or female. It came closer, it seemed to float. Ranma didn't feel any danger, just a strange aura. He could now make out it was a girl. Looked about Akane's height. She had blond braids hanging in front of her ears that fell down passed her breasts. He couldn't tell if her hair was tied in the back or was cut. Her outfit consisted of black fitted pants, a purple Chinese silk shirt with embroidering that hung like a coat, but was tied with a black silk tie. She came closer, he now notice upon her forehead a green-blue jewel, that was slightly covered by her blond bangs. She was now right in front of him, about a foot away. He stared at her big blue eyes.  
  
Who….ar…  
  
she raise her hand interrupting him.  
  
"Hello Ranma" she said  
  
"I'm so glad to see you in person."  
  
"Umm.. Uh" Ranma stutter.  
  
"Shhh, let me finish."  
  
"My name is Keiko. And I need your help."  
  
"My help? From what?" he said.  
  
That I can explain later when I come to you outside the dream world."  
  
"When will that be?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Soon. He's coming for me and I can't seem to evade him any longer."  
  
"Who's coming for you?!"  
  
"Again that can be explained later." She looked over her side towards the water and saw the blue sky starting glow and to turn white. Ranma also notice this.  
  
"I have to go. I will try to come to you the next time you sleep." She started to fade out of site.  
  
"Wait… what? How can you do that!" he yelled  
  
"Ranma…I am coming and I need your help."  
  
"Wait! Wait!  
  
W A I T !!!! He sat up screaming in his futon. He was in his room, Genma was snoring loudly next to him. She wasn't there. Who was she? She seemed familiar, but from where? "Oh I hope she isn't another fiancé." Ranma looked over at his father and punched in the stomach. He didn't move. "Huh? Still asleep." I'll guess I'll let the old man sleep some more before kicking the crap at of him when we spar."  
  
Part 2: I got a headache this-------big!  
  
The next day  
  
Kasumi was humming to herself in the kitchen. She loved to take care of her family. She was preparing breakfast when a familiar sound roared through the house  
  
"RRRANNNMMMMA!!!!!!!" Akane yelled. "You Pervert!!!"  
  
"Oh my. Kasumi said. "Well I guess Akane and Ranma are up."  
  
"And so are the rest of us." Nabiki said walking into the kitchen, eyes half open and hair a mess.  
  
"Nabiki, dear could you please tell Ranma and Akane breakfast is going to be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure sis."  
  
"Baka. Baka yaro." Akane said low. Ranma replied in the same low tone, "Tomboy." While feeling the new found bump added to his collection on his head.  
  
"Stupid tomboy."  
  
Akane glared at him.  
  
"Well, may I inquire what prompted this mornings fight?" Nabiki asked Akane.  
  
"Why are you looking at me? I didn't start it." She said.  
  
"It was this," looking at Ranma, "pervert's fault."  
  
"It was not!" Ranma stated. "Well I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh sure, sure you didn't. You pervert."  
  
"Hey!" Ranma stood up. "Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Boy, sit down and continue telling us what happened." Genma said.  
  
"Okay, like I said before I didn't mean anything. I had a really, and I mean really strange dream. But, it's weird, as I try to remember it I can only remember a voice and a girl. And then I woke up all sweaty.  
  
"Geez, Ranma what were you really dreaming about?" Nabiki said with a sly smile.  
  
"Shhhh Nabiki, let Ranma finish." Kasumi said calmly.  
  
"Anyway," Ranma said, but not after giving Nabiki the evil eye. "Since I was all sweaty, I decided to take a quick bath. So I went in to the bathroom, trying to figure out the dream, my head was down and I didn't see the sign on the door, and walk in and saw…umm…uh. I saw Akane there just getting up from the bathtub and….Uh."  
  
BAMMM! A mallet came crashing down on top of Ranma's head.  
  
"Akane, you ever heard the word, overkill?" Nabiki said.  
  
"Oh you shush Nabiki, it wasn't you in the tub. Plus, I don't think you would of like it if this pervert came walking in one you!"  
  
A smirk came over Nabiki's face, to herself she said. "No it wasn't me in the tub, but see the difference between you and me, Akane is that I would of charged him a fine."  
  
"What does it matter, anyway? He's going to see you naked when you are married. What's the difference if he got a peek now?" Nabiki said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Both Akane and Ranma Yelled.  
  
"Hey who says I'm marrying that tomboy freak!"  
  
"Tomboy Freak?! You're the FREAK! And your not marrying a freak!?! I'm not marrying a FREAK like you!"  
  
Both continue to argue, about who's not marrying who, and who is more of the freak. The rest of the family went on to their daily routines. Until Kasumi told the fighting couple that they really should get going to school or they will be late.  
  
In class 3rd period  
  
The teacher, standing in front of a map, talking about something Ranma could really care less about, continued her lesson. He was so tired. His eyelids seem as if they weighed 50 pounds each. His head seemed heavier, holding up his head with his hand he started to drift to sleep.  
  
This time his dream seemed empty. He found himself walking, walking along a black paved street. Fog surrounded him. He could here his footsteps echoing. There were no street lights, but the street gave off the glow as if there were lamps lit. Then he saw her again. Dress the same way he saw her last. With her long blond braids and a green-blue jewel resting on her forehead. She spoke.  
  
"Ranma, I have been fighting and running to long to keep it up much more. I am going to try to reach you by grabbing on to your position on the earth and pull myself through. Are you ready? I will warn you that this might sting a little at first. "  
  
Ranma nodded his head. What else could he do. He didn't know this girl, yet she seem so familiar. What could he do? Say no. No I can't help you, my life is much to important to help you. No! he was a martial artist with honor, and she needed his help. he was going to give it to her. "Wait, what do you mean pull yourself through?" he asked, but he received no answer.  
  
Akane noticed Ranma sleeping again. He was nodding to someone in his dream. "I wonder if it's that girl he's dreaming about ?" she thought. "Probably some perverted fantasy." Akane looked at the clock on the wall. Class was just about over when she heard Ranma scream. She looked over and saw him grabbing his head in intense pain. His blue aura started to flare, but then died out as quickly as it started. Ranma laid with his head on the desk, and his hand fallen towards the floor. The teacher rushed over to see if he was okay.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked a student.  
  
"That was weird." Said another student.  
  
"Please, this is Ranma when isn't something weird happening to him?" said a female student.  
  
Akane didn't like this. Not one bit. She pushed herself through the circle of students that stood around Ranma. "Is he okay?" she asked the teacher softly, so not to let the other students know that she cared for Ranma. "He has a pulse." The teacher answered.  
  
She pointed a male student and yelled. "Go and get the nurse. I don't want to move him."  
  
As soon as she said that Ranma started to groan, and move his arms towards his head. He lifted his head, groaning louder and rubbing it. "OH what happened?" he moaned sitting up.  
  
"That's what we like to know, Ranma?" Akane asked. Ranma just seem to look past her and everyone else in the room. The bell rang. Ranma got up from his seat, grabbed his books and walked out. Akane sat there stunned, while the teacher was yelling at him to go and see the nurse. Akane then grew angry at him. Here she was showing compassion for that jerk and he just gets up and walk away, not even giving an her any idea what just happened.  
  
Later during Lunch.  
  
Ranma sat underneath a tree rubbing his head again. "This will sting just a little, she says, A little my Ass!" he said out loud, not caring that other students were pointing and talking about him once again.  
  
Not concentrating on reality, he didn't notice the short blue hair girl sit down next to him. "So Ranma, are you going to tell me what happened back there or are you just going to let me guess?" she asked.  
  
"Akane…I..can't for some reason remember anything clearly. I can remember bits and pieces, but nothing more."  
  
"Well, then tell all of what you do know."  
  
"Okay, I'll try. I remember this jewel on this girl's forehead. I think her name is Keiko and she needs my help."  
  
"Your help? With what?"  
  
"I don't know. But the only thing I remember clearly is the last thing she said to me."  
  
"And what that?"  
  
"This might sting a little at first. "  
  
"The next thing I know my brain felt like it was on fire. Burning me, but at the same time a reassuring voice told me I'll be all right. And….  
  
And?"  
  
And that's it."  
  
That's IT? She said  
  
"Yup, that's it."  
  
"Well that explains a lot."  
  
Hey, what I say, that's all I can remember."  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment, looking around the schoolyard. Seeing the students walking around, talking and occasionally pointing towards Ranma.  
  
"There's a pool going around seeing how long till you drop dead, or some monster comes flying from your body."  
  
"Let me guess, Nabiki is running the pool?"  
  
"Did you really have to ask."  
  
He laugh slightly "No I guess I didn't. What are the odds?"  
  
"97 to 3"  
  
"Wow, I see everyone has confidence in me."  
  
"Well, you have to admit that was pretty strange what happened to you. People thought you were dead at first."  
  
"Yeah well I hope I didn't disappoint to many."  
  
Ranma started to get up and offered a hand for Akane to help her get up. She took it, got up and realized a couple of students were staring at her. She felt her face turn red and let go of his hand.  
  
"Do you think Nabiki will make a good profit." He said  
  
"Knowing Nabiki she'll make a profit either way."  
  
They were in the middle of the school yard now. When…  
  
"Ranma." Someone said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, knowing Nabiki she'll make a profit either way."  
  
"Ranma I'm coming." Someone said again softly.  
  
"Did you here that?" he asked Akane.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Ranma I'm coming now."  
  
"That! Did you here that?"  
  
"Ranma I don't know what you are talking abou..."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ranma screamed and grabbed his head with both his hands. A blue aura flared around his head.  
  
The schoolyard stopped of movement. All eyes were on Ranma.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma! What's wrong!" Akane yelled to him.  
  
"AHHHhhhhhhhhhHHHhhh! He scream.  
  
Now his aura was all around his body, glowing.  
  
Ranma didn't know what was happening to him. His head was on fire. There was no voice this time telling him it'll be okay. The pain increased. His left knee was on the ground. He couldn't stand anymore. Tears ran from his eyes. He felt like passing out, the pain was so bad, but then it stopped. He could no longer feel the ground below him. In fact he couldn't feel his legs or his arms anymore. His body was going numb. "This is it." He thought. "I'm a goner." "Akane I do l..lo..lov."  
  
  
  
Part 3: Is there a doctor in the house?  
  
"RANMA! WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Akane yelled. "RANMA!"  
  
A few minutes ago he was fine. He was joking about Nabiki and then he was grabbing his head and screaming. Akane thought to herself.  
  
There were students and teachers watching now. Some on the schoolyard, others hanging from the windows of the school. "Hey what's going on with Ranma." One student yelled. "Maybe someone should get a doctor." Another replied.  
  
"A Doctor that's it!" Akane said "Dr. Tofu would know what to do!"  
  
Akane turned and searched the schoolyard frantically and spotted her friend Jenna.  
  
She ran up to the gasping girl. "Jenna! Jenna." Akane yelled as she grabbed her arm to get her attention. Jenna looked at Akane with a blank expression. "Jenna! I need you to run to Dr. Tofu's and get him, NOW!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"NO TIME FOR HUH'S JUST GO!!" She took her friend by the arm and pulled her behind her until she got the gate. "Jenna Please go and Hurry!"  
  
"Okay Akane I will!"  
  
Akane watched as Jenna ran down the street. "Thank the gods she's on the track team, and Dr. Tofu's office is close by. Oh Ranma." She thought.  
  
Jenna ran up to Dr. Tofu's office, passing the huge panda sweeping the front walk. She ran into the office. "Dr. Tofu! Dr. Tofu!" she yelled slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yes , is something wrong?" a tall man wearing a black gi and round glasses on his face said. "I was just working out and..."  
  
"No time for that now!! Ranma needs your help! He's at the school, Go please! Hurry!!"  
  
Dr. Tofu grabbed his medical bag, ran out the door and passed the panda. He reached the school yard and ran right up to Akane. "Akane what's going on?"  
  
"Oh Dr. Tofu, it's Ranma, look at him." She said as pointing towards him.  
  
Dr. Tofu look to where Akane was pointing and saw Ranma.  
  
"He was on one knee a minute ago, screaming. But now look at him, he floating!"  
  
Yes, indeed he was. Ranma floated about a foot above the ground, with his arms limp at his side and toes pointing down. He look like he was being possessed with his blue aura glowing around his body. His eyelids were closed but there was definite eye moment behind them. Dr. Tofu could tell. He started to approach Ranma, he got within a foot of distance and said "Ranma, this is Dr. Tofu, can you hear me?" no answer.  
  
"Ranma, I'm just going to feel for your pulse." He went to reach out his hand towards Ranma's wrist. but his blue aura flared. A strong wind came from his glowing body pushing the doctors hand away and throwing him back about five feet.  
  
"Dr. Tofu! Are you all right?" Akane yelled as she ran to him.  
  
"What's going on doctor? "How did you get thrown back?" she asked while kneeling down to help him up.  
  
"I don't know, but it's like his asleep and dreaming."  
  
"Dreaming? Why do you say that?" Akane asked  
  
"His eyes are moving behind his eyelids, like when you dream."  
  
Ranma began to levitate higher. He was a good 20 feet in the air now. Everyone was staring up at him.  
  
"RANMA! You sorcerer of black magic! I will strike thee down now!"  
  
"Oh no, not Kuno. Not now." Akane said.  
  
Kuno came running up with his bokkon in front of him. Akane gave him a swift punch in the face and throw him over her shoulder, into a near by wall. "There that will keep him out cold for a while." She said while smacking her hand together.  
  
"Woah! That's not right." Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"What?" Akane yelled sounding confused. "What's not right?"  
  
"Well, I 'm pretty good at reading peoples auras.?"  
  
"Right, I know that." She said with a questioning look.  
  
"Okay, Ranma usually has two distinct auras, his male one and his female one. And now I'm seeing three."  
  
"Three!" Akane yelled.  
  
"Yes three, Ranma's auras are usually blue, even through his female one is a lighter shade. But this third one is purple."  
  
"How could there be a third aura?" She asked the doctor "I can't see it, I only can see his blue battle aura."  
  
"You can see wisps of it, look carefully." He said.  
  
Akane raised her head and looked closely at Ranma floating body. She couldn't see what Dr. Tofu was talking about. "I don't kn…." Wait! There she saw it. It was flying throughout his aura. She glazed more and notice it seem to be coming right from Ranma's body. "Uh, Dr. Tofu do you see what I'm seeing?"  
  
"Yes I do. And I don't know how this is going to effect him."  
  
The purple colored aura was overpowering Ranma's blue aura. It almost completely covered his, when quick flashes of light were escaping Ranma's now open eyes. With each flash something was materializing. First Akane notice a green-blue jewel on Ranma's forehead. But when she looked more closely she saw it wasn't Ranma's face it was someone else. Another flash. Now blond braid could be seen resting on Ranma's shoulders. The flashes came faster, like a strobe light at a dance club.  
  
Akane didn't know how much time had past. It could of been a minute to an hour. But it didn't matter, she couldn't take her eyes of what she was seeing. Right in front of everyone was this girl materializing from Ranma. The white flashes began to slow and now the girl with blond braids and a green-blue jewel resting on her forehead was separating from Ranma. The flashes were now slow and countable. On the fifth flash she was almost clear from his body. The sixth flash was the last one. In the sky now held two different people. A sex changing young martial artist and the unknown blond. Floating only a few inches away. Akane now understood the third aura. It was the girl's purple aura. She could see it now, along with Ranma's blue one.  
  
The students and teachers at the school just stared, stared with amazement. The two figures were still in the sky, when both auras around their bodies faded and they dropped. Akane and Dr. Tofu looked at each other and ran to catch the falling bodies.  
  
Dr. Tofu got underneath Ranma and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Akane did the same for the mystery guest. They began to lay both of them down when the girl in Akane's arms lifted her arm, spread her fingers and let go a white light that seem to encase the school and it's surroundings. Then she fainted.  
  
To be continued….  
  
**********************  
  
Author's note: Well I hope you are enjoying the fic. A whole lot is explained in the next chapters to come. They are already written, actually the entire story is written but I'm revising it at this moment. If by any chance you noticed that the girls name and my name sound the same; well good for you. Her name was originally spelled Kayko when I first wrote this story. Why you ask, because I heard the name somewhere and spelled it phonetically. In NO WAY WHAT SO EVER is this character supposed to be me. I just like the name that I chose it as a screen name.  
  
That is all for now, Feedback is always welcomed, but please be gentle this is my first long running fic and I'm still kind of new at it.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Kayko 


	2. A tale of two dimensions

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Triune Power  
  
a Ranma ½ fanfic  
  
by Kayko  
  
Chapter 2  
  
part 1: A tale of two dimensions  
  
"I don't care, I'm NOT going!" Akane said firmly.  
  
"But, Akane dear, you really should go to school today." Kasumi replied in her motherly like voice.  
  
"Kasumi I can't. I won't! I'm not leaving here until Ranma wakes up or we find out if that girl is an enemy or friend."  
  
"Kasumi, it's all right, let her stay home. Let my daughter nurse her fiancée back to health." Soun said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Dad! I'm not doing it for that jerk. If you could of seen what happen yesterday you would understand."  
  
"It's all right Kasumi, Akane won't miss much." Nabiki said passing her younger sister. "If she wants to play body guard, be all means let her do it."  
  
Kasumi nodded her head allowing Akane to stay.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi."  
  
Akane walked into Ranma's room a stared at the two unconscious bodies laying on futons. "Ranma please be all right." Akane whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
Before 1st period at Furinkan High School.  
  
"All right. Those who are collecting come and collect. Those who owe, better pay up." Nabiki announced to the crowd in front of her. She was busy with money and talking to people who were still in debt, encouraging them to keep up with there payments or interest rate are gonna go up. "And here you go Yushi." She said as she handed a wad of cash to the boy in front of her. "Yes, I'm made out great. That was some fight, huh!"  
  
"Fight?"  
  
"Yeah, fight. You know the one where you're making a bundle of money off of."  
  
"Ummm?"  
  
"The one between Ryoga and Mousse. Geez! I think you may have what Ranma has. How is he feeling? Akane isn't in school either, is she sick too?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah…he's fine." She said sounding confused.  
  
"Why does he think Ranma is just sick. Doesn't he remember what happened yesterday?" She thought.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Okay I've keep my mouth shut for the entire day. I HAVE to find out what's going on." Nabiki thought as she quickly walked home.  
  
"So far ten people have asked how Akane and Ranma are doing? And a whole lot more have given me a comment on the big Ryoga and Mousse fight. At first I thought that kid in the beginning of the day was nuts, but they all can't be nuts. Can they?"  
  
Nabiki got to her home, kicked off her shoes and went straight for Ranma's room. She slid the door open and looked at the two unconscious bodies. At the same time Akane was walking by. "Akane!" Said Nabiki.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you see a unconscious blond in the futon next to Ranma?"  
  
With a look of confusion Akane said to Nabiki "Are you feeling well today Nabiki?"  
  
"Ohh great here it comes, I've lost my mind." She thought.  
  
"Of course there is! Don't you remember what happened yesterday."  
  
"Yes…" she said with a look of relief.  
  
"Yes, of course I remember. It's just that it seems the rest of the school doesn't."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I'm telling you, no one remembers that this girl materialized at of nowhere. But instead a fight between Ryoga and Mousse, and you and Ranma have the flu."  
  
"But how can that be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well besides that, Nabiki could you please get Kasumi out of the house, maybe to the market or something?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu is coming over and.."  
  
"Needn't say another word, sister dear I will get her out of the house."  
  
A low mumbling came from Ranma's room.  
  
Akane walking past the room heard "ohhhhhmmmmmuummm." and saw Ranma moving his head. "Ranma!" she thought and kneeled on the right side of him.  
  
"Hello Akane. How are my two patients?" Dr. Tofu said walking in Ranma room.  
  
"Just in time Dr. Tofu, I think he's going to wake up."  
  
Following the doctor into the room walked Nabiki, Genma, and Soun.  
  
Ranma began to stir. He opened his blue-gray eyes and found five pairs of eyes staring at him.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" He said as if nothing was wrong.  
  
No answer.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said as he sat up and looked around at the faces.  
  
"Ranma…" Akane tried to finish her sentence, but Ranma cut her off by saying "Keiko! Keiko are you all right?"  
  
Kneeling next to the girl with his hands on her shoulders, shaking her a little to get answer.  
  
"As far as I can tell she's fine Ranma. Just unconscious like you a few minutes ago." Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"OH RANMA! How could you bring another girl here while your engaged to my little girl." Soun cried with streams of water flowing from his eyes.  
  
"What!" Ranma yelled "I didn't bring her here, she brought herself."  
  
"Boy…"Genma was about the say something when the blond hair girl started to mumble and open her eyes.  
  
Her blue eyes were like a refection of a clear blue sky. She sat up, "hello, how is everyone this day." She said polity. She turned to Akane "Thank you Akane for catching me when I fell."  
  
"How? How did you know it was me who caught you? And how did you know my name?"  
  
Keiko giggled lightly and tilted her head and said "I just knew." And smiled.  
  
She turned to Ranma, "So glad to see you in the outside world Ranma-chan."  
  
Ranma put his hand behind his head and laughed slightly, "glad to see you too."  
  
Ranma jumped up and landed on his feet and raised his fists. "Man I feel great. I think I could take anyone right about now!"  
  
"That was my intention." Keiko said.  
  
"Huh?" Ranma replied.  
  
"Okay that's enough. We got questions that need to be answered." Nabiki said sternly.  
  
"Of course Nabiki, what would you like to know?"  
  
Nabiki flinched a little when she said her name, but she didn't allow it to effect her stone cold face expression.  
  
"Okay, how come everyone at school saw your arrival, but somehow today they all seem to remember a fight between Ryoga and Mousse, and they think Akane and Ranma have the flu? Also, how come everyone is this house, including the good doctor here remembers what really happened?"  
  
"Easy enough question." Keiko said. "I made them forget."  
  
"You made them forget?" Nabiki replied not quite believing her.  
  
"Yes and then I put the fight between Ryoga and Mousse in their memories."  
  
"How did you that?" Akane questioned.  
  
"With practice." She said with a smile.  
  
Akane was stunned. She lowered her right eyebrow over her eye and said "What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, at this time that is the best answer I can give."  
  
Okay, there will be time for questions and answers later. Let me have a look at these two." Dr. Tofu said while getting up and pushing the group outside the room.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Dr. Tofu left the Tendo house about a half hour ago. Everyone was sitting around the dinning room table, except for Kasumi who was in the kitchen preparing dinner.  
  
Keiko sipped her tea slowly. It was good to taste the warm liquid. She noticed that nobody was talking, just staring at her. She took the tea cup from her mouth and placed it on the table. She sat at the head, Soun at the other end of the table. To the left of him sat Nabiki and then Akane. On his right Genma and then Ranma. She folded her hands and rested them on the table and calmly asked. "Would you like me to explain?"  
  
"YES!" Everyone replied.  
  
"Well let me start with my name." She said  
  
"I am June Keiko. Daughter of Yoko and Zen June"  
  
"Yoko June?!" Genma stated with wide eyes. "But that's…"  
  
"Yes, Yoko June, Uncle." She said.  
  
"I didn't recognize you." He said, switching the conversation to just him and her.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Wait! Woah! What are you two talking about? What is this Uncle stuff about?" Ranma yelled with an arm waving through the air.  
  
"You see son, June is your mother's sister's married name. Keiko is your first cousin. I should of known you by the color of your hair." He said laughing a bit. *"I mean, how many people in Japan have blond hair."  
  
Keiko smiled. Ranma looked as if somebody had punched him.  
  
"Cousin! But, but I didn't even know I had a cousin. I didn't even know I had an aunt!" he said.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised, you were very young the last time we saw them." Genma replied.  
  
"I'll say you were no older then 4."  
  
"Is that why you called him Ranma-chan back there when you first woke up?" Akane asked Keiko.  
  
Keiko just kept her smile and nodded yes.  
  
Genma continued "But, there was a car accident. I remember they told us nobody survived. How are you here now?"  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Keiko awaiting her response.  
  
"I don't know how I survived. I don't recall a lot of the accident. I remember my mother singing to me and the next thing I remember is walking through some woods and a older woman finding me. I don't know why but she took me in...  
  
11 years ago  
  
Lorna was hanging her wet laundry on her clothesline outside her little cottage in the woods. She like it there, it was peaceful. Her husband and daughter had lived there, until illness overtook them both three years ago. Now she enjoyed the simple life. No TV no radio, just her and Oreo. Oreo being a black and white dog who she found as a puppy three years ago. Hanging a white T-shirt on the line, she felt it. A feeling deep within her. She knew what she had to do, it was time. She put down her laundry and picked up her basket, which she uses to collect wild berries, and went off into woods. In the berry patch a feeling overcame her. "The child is coming." She said "it is time."  
  
An hour of time had passed and Lorna heard in the distance a child crying. She picked up the basket of berries and went towards the sounds of crying. She came to a clearing in the woods and spotted a child, a girl, no more then five sitting on a fallen tree. Her blond hair was tied in two ponytails resting close to her neck. Lorna went over to the crying girl, "Why, hello there." She said with a smile.  
  
"hi" said the little girl still crying.  
  
"My what beautiful blond hair you have."  
  
"yeah" she replied wiping her eyes.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"kinda."  
  
"Would you like to come home with me and get something to eat?" Lorna asked while extending her hand to the child.  
  
"okay." She said, taking hold of women's hand. "My name is Keiko. What is your?"  
  
  
  
Present  
  
"She took me in. I considered her my mother. She had a special gift. She knew I had umm, lets call it my "special talent." She taught me how to control it. She also trained me in martial arts."  
  
Keiko lowered her eyes and continued speaking. "When I was twelve, Lorna, passed away, but before she died she handed me this jewel, Keiko pointed to the blue-green gem that rested on her forehead. She told me that it was special and it was meant for me. I still don't know what she meant, but she told me of a family to seek out, tell them who I am and who sent me there. They would take care of me. Which they did, after I located them in America.  
  
"America!" Akane yelled out "Do you speak English?"  
  
"Yes, a matter of fact I speak five languages"  
  
"Five languages, that mighty impressive." Soun questioned.  
  
"Wow, if I ever need an interpreter I'll call you." Nabiki said.  
  
Keiko smiled about to reply to the comment, but instead she sat silent for a few seconds and blinked her eyes a few times. She then leaned over to Ranma and whispered something in he's ear.  
  
"If you would all just sit here for a minute I'll continue my story." Keiko got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Where is she going?" Akane asked.  
  
"Ranma what did she say to you?"  
  
Ranma was also getting up from his sitting position. "Oh nothing important, I'll be right back." He then left room.  
  
"Now where is HE going?" Akane asked in her getting pissed off voice.  
  
Outside the Tendo dojo a small black pig with a yellow bandanna was wondering around. "Okay I know the Tendo dojo is around here somewhere. I think?" it thought.  
  
"Everything looks so different from down here."  
  
As the pig wondered he saw coming towards him a beautiful girl. "Akane?" he thought. "No not Akane, not Ranma, they don't have blond hair . Who is that?"  
  
"Hello Ryoga. And how are you?"  
  
Ahhh! She knows who I am. Ranma must have told. He broke his word. If she knows then Akane must know. Oh no she is going to hate me. I'm going to KILL Ranma for this!  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry Ryoga. Ranma didn't tell me your secret. And Akane doesn't know." She bent down and was looking right into the small pigs eyes.  
  
Behind her Ranma walked up holding a steaming kettle and one of Ryoga's spare clothes.  
  
"Hey there Pig boy! Look what I got fer ya. Lets go around the corner to the alley, so not the give the neighbors a peep show."  
  
Keiko scooped the black pig in her arms and walked around to the side with Ranma.  
  
She put him down and Ranma was about the pour the hot water on him when Ryoga started to squeal. "PeeeWEEeeeeeeeeeweeeewepeeee!"  
  
"Oh I think he wants you to turn around." Ranma said to Keiko  
  
She blushed "Sure, no problem."  
  
Ranma then poured the water over the black pig. In a few seconds a naked boy of sixteen was kneeling in the alley. He got up and quickly dressed.  
  
"Okay! What is going on here Ranma?" He asked.  
  
"Who is this girl and how did she know I am P-chan?" He said glaring at Ranma.  
  
Keiko turned around and meet eyes with the guy behind the pig.  
  
"Ranma never told me of your secret. I know because when I contacted Ranma through his mind, images and names came across. And you're one of them."  
  
"Huh?" Ryoga said.  
  
"Maybe you should start from the beginning, Keiko." Ranma said.  
  
Keiko told Ryoga how she got here and who she was in relation to Ranma. She did a quick display of her levitating powers to show him she wasn't making the whole thing up. When she lifted the garbage can off the ground, Ryoga believed her. Ranma too, he never saw her do it, just the feeling being lifted and hanging like a dead man at the end of a noose.  
  
"Let us rejoin everyone else in the house, so I can finish my story and tell them what is going on" Keiko said to the two guys standing in front of her.  
  
Back in the living room of the Tendo's home Keiko, Ranma and Ryoga walked in. Ryoga greeting everyone one in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry everyone for that. I just felt that someone was really confused and lost. And figured out it must be Ryoga here." As she gestured towards the lost boy  
  
"I also could use his help. In a matter of fact the more fighters the better."  
  
"Okay, back to your story." Akane said.  
  
"Oh yes, where was I?"  
  
"America!."  
  
"Ah…America. That is where the Stockwells were. They were friends of Lorna, and the husband, Jacob, had a talent of controlling fire.  
  
"Controlling Fire!" everyone questioned.  
  
"Yes, he could form fire balls in his hands, like chi energy, and control their trajectory . Fire never burned him, even if it wasn't ones he formed. Pun, the wife, could manipulate peoples minds. Comes in handy when you are haggling with a car salesmen.  
  
She is the one you taught me how to suggest an event that didn't happen, i.e. why everyone thinks there was a fight between Ryoga and Mousse instead of what really happened."  
  
"Wait, hold it!" Ranma said. "I thought you could only levitate things, how could you do the same thing that this Pun does."  
  
"Umm Okay this is where it gets tricky. I was just told, what I'm about to explain to you, about 3 weeks ago. So it's all kinda new.  
  
Keiko took a deep breath and sighed in one quick breath she blurted out. "Apparently I am of royal blood from a different dimension, and that is way I can learn different abilities of extraordinary nature."  
  
"WHAT!" Every one in the room yelled as they half stood looking at Keiko.  
  
"Different dimension!"  
  
"Royal blood"  
  
"How? What? Why? Where? Who?"  
  
Everyone seem to ask her at once.  
  
"If you would all sit down, I'll continue." She said.  
  
"Do you deny that there are, and could be different dimensions and worlds out of your human reach?"  
  
Everyone one in the room shook their heads no.  
  
"Well there are. The one where I'm from is resting on the borderline of your dimension. That is why those who are supposed to born on that planet can be born here instead. But usually when a power is used for the first time a messenger is sent to aid the child and make them aware of who they are, where they came from and not to let normal humans know of their power."  
  
"But why?" Akane asked "Why hide a great power that can be used for good."  
  
"Simply put Akane, people fear what they can't understand. Those who are known for a power, mostly psychics, put themselves in great danger from bias opinions and actions.  
  
You ever here the term, ignorance is bliss?"  
  
she looked around her audience. "Well, what people don't know, won't hurt them. And I expect all of you to keep my secret, even you Nabiki."  
  
"Me! Why would you think I would have use for this information?" Nabiki asked.  
  
With that statement Keiko raised her hand and from Nabiki pocket levitated a small tape recorder. "Really?" Keiko said floating the recorder to her hand.  
  
Ah haaha, I wonder how that got there?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. As I was saying, people with these powers are called Extraordinaries. They are mortal, they are human just with a bit extra in there genetic makeup. Which allows them extraordinary powers.  
  
In my dimension there are kingdoms, which are like the countries here. There are also wars. Wars of power. One kingdom, the Onex Kingdom is ruled by an evil man. He doesn't care about those he hurts, just to obtain power. Jacob and Pun told me that King Sinew of the Onex Kingdom attack surrounding kingdoms and took them over. But he doesn't just conquer them, he steals their Royalty's powers, usually the King, Queen and their children. As of my birth he had only conquered smaller kingdoms, but my true parents knew that this wasn't going to go away quickly, so they sent me here to live with adopted parents who would train me and teach me of the ways of the psyches. Which, by the way is what my family is known for, a long line of telepaths.  
  
I don't know if Lorna knew if I was going to be coming to her or it was just by accident. All I know is that I owe my life to her and the Stockwells."  
  
"Why only steal the Royalty's power?" Ranma asked Keiko.  
  
"Apparently those with a royal blood line contain the highest amount of power."  
  
"Okay, so your a telepathic psychic. Does that mean you can see the future and read minds?" he asked her  
  
"Well, there are more then one kind of telepaths. Pun told me that my mother is a psychic, that can read minds and sometime see glances of the future, but those previsions are not engraved in stone, they can be changed. My father is levitating telepath. Then there are less powerful people who can levitate small objects, or sense feelings of a person. I have most of my father's powers. But some of my mother is in me. I can't really read minds, but I can sense the way someone feels.  
  
"How did you pull yourself through Ranma's dream into reality?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was desperate and needed help. Jacob knew that I was adopted by the June's and told me of you Ranma. How you deal with crazy stuff all the time. How your are one of the best marital artist in the world, and you have powerful friends that would prove useful. I think Pun knew I would end up with their family, and then need your help." Keiko said lowering her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Umm, yeah why do you need are help?" Ryoga asked as he sat next to Nabiki.  
  
She raised her head and said "I was just getting to that. I need your help because some guy, who calls himself Vigor, is trying to kill me. But not just your run of the mill gun shot to the head, but sends his followers to do the dirty work and he just watches. I manage to knocked most his henchmen out and then take him on. Though I'm so worn out from the fight I can't defeat him. He is truly a strong martial artist and with the combo of powers he has, he can be a real handful.  
  
I need you Ranma and your friends, to fight the henchmen and wear down Vigor. Then I can deliver a final blow."  
  
"Why is he trying to kill you?" Asked Ryoga.  
  
Keiko looked down at the floor again, "I'm not sure, but he wants my jewel. He tried to take it the first time we fought. I don't know why he wants it though? So I ask you Ranma, will you help me." She said tear filled eyes as see looked up.  
  
"Hey! Of course I'll help ya! I never turned down a good fight."  
  
"Me too, you can count me in!" Ryoga chimed in  
  
"Akane I know you aren't as good a fighter as these two here, but your effort would be great asset. Will you join in?"  
  
"I may not be as good as these guys, but I'll try my hardest."  
  
"That is all I ask of anyone. Very good then!" Keiko said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Ranma, now I need you to get Ukyou, Shampoo and Mousse to join in. With their help I know we can beat this evil."  
  
"You got it! First thing after school tomorrow I will ask them."  
  
"Oh my! Akane, Nabiki, Ranma, it's late and you have school tomorrow. Please get to bed!" Kasumi said.  
  
With that cue everyone one got up and headed in different directions.  
  
"Keiko I prepared a bed for you in Akane's room, you can sleep there." Kasumi told her.  
  
"If it is all right with you Akane?" Keiko asked turning to Akane.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Ryoga dear, I can set up a bed for you if you like?" Kasumi said in a sweet voice.  
  
"umm no that's okay Kasumi, I'll just find my way home to a bed."  
  
"Don't you mean Akane's bed pig boy." Ranma whispered to Ryoga.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you! I'll kill you here and now!!" Ryoga yelled taking his fist and swung at Ranma's face. Ranma easily did a back flip out of harms way, bounced off the wall and went to counterattack. Ryoga was ready for this and was going to hit Ranma square in the chest but something stopped him. He and Ranma were both suspended in mid air, as if someone pushed the pause button on a VCR.  
  
"Hey! What's going on!" Both yelled.  
  
Everyone turn to Keiko who had both her arms raised out in front of her and the palms of her hands were facing the ceiling.  
  
"Now you two stop it. I don't need bruised fighters, I need you healthy and fit." She said  
  
"Oh come on Keiko, you think Ryoga could take me?" Ranma said with cocky smile.  
  
"RANMA! How dare you insult me! I will wipe that smile off your face!"  
  
Ryoga tried to take a swing at Ranma but he couldn't reach. He just floated there which reminded Akane of someone swimming under water.  
  
"You wish! It will be a snowball's chance in hell before you'll beat me."  
  
He was right, Keiko thought, but Ranma doesn't need to insult poor Ryoga. The guy has been through so much, but he may need an attitude adjustment. Which she could fix that.  
  
Keiko raised her hand higher and Ranma's body followed the motion. "Hey! What the!?" Ranma yelled.  
  
She raised her hand back like a catapult ready to be cut and flung Ranma outside into the pond.  
  
SLAPSH!!  
  
Ahhh!! What'cha do that for!!" Ranma yelled in his female voice.  
  
"Ha ha! Ryoga chimed in.  
  
Keiko squinted her eyes, annoyed at Ryoga and dropped him on his ass.  
  
"Now if you are done, let's go to bed." Keiko calmly said . She turned around and walked with Akane up the stairs.  
  
( *note--not including Sailor Moon or Sailor Venus)  
  
part 2: When you dream….  
  
Keiko tossed and turned in the futon Kasumi made for in Akane's room. She laid in between sleep and consciousness. She could feel them. She could feel their cries of help. She couldn't do anything. "I'm here, I'm coming to help you!" she wanted to yell, but her mouth made no sound when opened.  
  
She sat up in her bed with a tear stained face. The room was dark and the only light was the moonlight that came from the window. Keiko looked around and saw Akane was asleep in her bed. She got up, she didn't feel like going back to sleep.  
  
Across the hall Ranma couldn't sleep with all the noise coming from his father's snoring. He was hungry, so he decided to head downstairs for a midnight snack.  
  
Kasumi's leftovers were always good. Licking his lips he wondered back to his room. The curtains lightly sawed in the wind. It wasn't cold, nor warm out. It was a nice night. Ranma went over to the window and looked out to the night sky. He signed and leaned up against the windowsill. Ranma closed his eyes and listened to the wind's song, but realized it wasn't the wind, it was someone singing softly. He sat on the windowsill and listened more closely. He could hear words to a song so soft and sweet, as if someone was singing a lullaby to a baby. He deiced to check from a higher stand. He leaped up and landed on the roof. He looked around and saw Keiko siting on the roof, singing.  
  
"When you dream,  
  
what do you dream about?  
  
When you dream,  
  
what do you dream about?  
  
Are they color or black and white,  
  
Yiddish or English  
  
or languages not yet conceived?  
  
Are they silent or boisterous?  
  
Do you hear noises just  
  
loud enough to be perceived?  
  
When you dream,  
  
what do you dream about?  
  
When you dream,  
  
what do you dream about?"  
  
  
  
He walked up next to her and sat down. "hey, nice song" he said.  
  
"Thanks, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep either."  
  
"What was that you were singing?"  
  
"Oh…that? That was song I heard in North America, by a band called The Barenaked Ladies."  
  
Oh…..are they really a band of naked ladies?" Ranma asked seriously.  
  
She smiled and laughed softly, "No Ranma, just a group of guys that are clothed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They both sat silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I can hear their cries." She said softly.  
  
"Who's cries?"  
  
"The people of my world. My people. I can feel their pain and suffering." She replied with tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Every since Jacob and Pun told me who I really am. It's like a door was opened and I can't close it."  
  
"How long till this guy, what was he's name?  
  
"Vigor"  
  
"How long till he finds you?"  
  
"I'm going to say in about week."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Umm… Keiko?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"When we first woke up and I said that I could take on anyone, what did you mean when you said 'It was my intention?"  
  
"I meant I did it on purpose, the sleep that is. I was like a stay of rest, where your chi could be brought up to full speed and full health. I little trick Pun taught me. Comes in handy after a big fight."  
  
"Oh." Ranma said looking up at the night sky.  
  
"It's been a long day." He said  
  
"Yup, it has."  
  
They both sat their on the roof staring at the stars. Not saying much, but talking now and then. Mostly small talk, not worth anything but to pass the time. They sat there and saw the dark blue night sky turn purple, then shades of reds and oranges and witnessed the sun rise.  
  
part 3: The white bird cometh  
  
Kasumi was humming to herself as she normally did when she was cleaning up breakfast. The morning was as typical as any other. Akane and Ranma were stepping outside ready for school when they meet Keiko standing in front of them.  
  
"Keiko what are you doing?" Akane asked.  
  
" I'm going to school with you guys today."  
  
"Why? Why would you want to go to school?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sixteen years old and I've never attended a real school. I have always been home schooled. I would like to see what it's like."  
  
"Keiko, are school is far from normal. Half the time Kuno is either trying to kill me or grope me in my female form, and if isn't Kuno then it's some other person doing it." Ranma said.  
  
"I don't care, it should prove interesting."  
  
They started to walk to school. The two girls walking on street and Ranma, as usual walking on the fence. They got to the school yard with time to spare. Maybe it was because she and Ranma weren't fighting, Akane thought. The three of them walked in the school yard. People began to stare at Keiko. "Who is that?" one boy said to another. "I don't know, but she is gorgeous. Just look at that blond hair."  
  
"Probably dyed." Said a black haired girl next to the talking boys.  
  
"Or just another fiancée."  
  
"Not fair, he gets Akane, that Uykou chick, and the Amazon babe. Let's hope it isn't another one."  
  
"People are talking about you already." Akane whispered to Keiko.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine with it. It just because I'm a new face in the crowd."  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME! YOU WILL DIE!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Kuno waving his bokkon in the air.  
  
"I will smite thee for everything you have done, you vile of women, you who partakes in black magic. Prepare to die a hundred times before you hit the ground! AHHH!!"  
  
"Ranma! What did you do to set him off today?!" Akane yelled  
  
"What don't I do that set's him off?" Ranma said back.  
  
"HOW dare you speak to the fair Akane like that! I will ki…! Who is this?"  
  
Kuno stopped short right before Ranma was about to kick him across the school yard.  
  
"Who is this ravishing beauty with hair more lovely then the wings of a butterfly or the sun its self?"  
  
"Ohh Kuno that was bad." Moaned Ranma.  
  
"Shut up you vile being!"  
  
Keiko giggled softly "I am Ranma's…"  
  
"No it can't be! You can not be another fiancée of this fowl enslaver of women."  
  
"What!" Ranma yelled. "Kuno you have no idea what the hell your talking about!"  
  
The eyes of the students were now focused on the four people in the middle of the school yard.  
  
"I will smite thee!" He yelled waving his bokkon in Ranma's face  
  
But a hand came down and rested it on the bokkon and gently lowered it. Keiko looked at Kuno and said sweetly "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, it's not proper. As I was saying… I'm Ranma's cousin, Keiko."  
  
"Beautiful and considerate of manners. You should take a cue from her, Saotome. I am the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" ….Boom….Clash of thunder.  
  
"How does he do that?" Thought Ranma.  
  
" Head of the Kendo Club!" he raised his bokken above his head  
  
"Head of the pervert club" said Nabiki to the group of her friends.  
  
"age seventeen."  
  
She did a slight bow, which any proper Japanese do during a greeting, "nice to make your acquaintance Tatewaki Kuno."  
  
"Ahh you seem worthy of me. I will date with you."  
  
"Kuno are you crazy? I'm not letting you…" Ranma started to say when Keiko held up her hand to interrupt him.  
  
"As it seems, I don't find myself worthy of dating you. Maybe some other time." She replied, and walked away leaving The Blue Thunder behind.  
  
Kuno stood there with his eyes closed not knowing he was just blown off. "Ahh, she speaks soft as yellow daffodil petals. She IS worthy, I'll make it known.  
  
Ranma and Akane just stood there with shocked faces. In fact most of the school did the same.  
  
"I've never seen anyone do that before." Said Nabiki.  
  
"Do what?" her friend asked  
  
"Completely blow off Kuno, nicely."  
  
Keiko stopped at the school's entrance and looked over her shoulder towards Akane and Ranma. "Well are you two coming, or what?"  
  
"Yeah we are." They both said.  
  
During the day, Keiko went to the first two classes of the morning with Ranma and Akane, but during third period she was called down to the principal's office to clear up some paper work. "I'll meet you guys at lunch, okay." She told Ranma and Akane.  
  
"Hey Keiko, don't let the principal try to cut your hair. He has a tendency of doing that."  
  
"Okay I will Ranma."  
  
Ranma walked out into the school, looked around and spotted Akane. He walked up to her. "Umm Akane, have you seen Keiko yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, not yet. You would think her blond hair would make her stand out."  
  
Akane's friend Joan walked up to Ranma and Akane and said "That's because you can't see her blond hair through the sea of guys hanging around her." As she pointed to a tree near the brick wall of the entrance of the school yard.  
  
Around the big trunk sat a bunch of boys gathered around in a semi circle.  
  
"You know Akane, after the announcement of your engagement to Ranma, the girls started to like you more.  
  
"Don't remind me about this jerk." She said giving Ranma a dirty look.  
  
"Hey!" He replied "Like I want to many a tomboy like you anyway!"  
  
"Anyway," Joan continued. "The girls now are pissed off again because your fiancée's cousin is taking all the guys attention away from them."  
  
"I don't think she realizes it, Joan. This is her first day of school."  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Well, she was home schooled all her life."  
  
"Okay, I'll spread the word, maybe they will be more understanding."  
  
With that, the sea of guys parted enough for Ranma to see Keiko sitting against the tree. She raised her hand and did a little wave toward them."  
  
"I guess we should go join her." Ranma said.  
  
Keiko sat on the grass next to the big oak. She was having lunch, well actually she was having a taste from many lunches. All the boys around her were all offering her their lunches. She was entered into many conversations. One boy was in the science club and asked her what were her feeling on the cloning issue. Another was on the baseball team and wanted to know if she like the sport. Others spoke about computers, while a few more discussed politics. She figured they were trying to impress her. They were failing. She had no interest in forming any relationships with them beyond friendship. But all and all she enjoyed the attention. Keiko answered all the questions, but would avoid the ones that asked why she moved around a lot. She found it easy to change the subject. At one point all of the group started to ask where had she been and why was she here. This time she could avoid the questions so easily. The only she got out of the inquires was to turn to the fellow on her right and said "you have a handsome smile," she turned to one right in front of her, "you have really nice eyes." This seem to work. Complementing them distracted them. "Oh really, you really think so."  
  
"Hey! Keiko do you like my hair? I'll cut if you don't." and so on.  
  
They continued, Keiko just smiled and nodded. Then it hit here. Like an electric shock through her brain. A quick flash of evil. She sat there for a brief second motionless. The boys didn't notice yet. Evil, but were was it coming from, she thought. To much interference down here. Keiko stood up, raised her eyes upward. The boys stopped talking and asking questions. She eyed the tree and started to climb it.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" one boy asked.  
  
"Yeah what'cha doing?" other boy asked.  
  
She was climbing higher.  
  
"I wish she was wearing a skirt instead of those pants." One boy whispered to another.  
  
Keiko heard him, but just ignored him.  
  
"Ranma, what is she doing?" asked Akane.  
  
"I have no idea?"  
  
Keiko reached the top of tree, as far as she could climb. Peeked her head out from the green foliage and looked around. There she could feel it, straight in front of her. Past the school. It was coming, flying. She squinted her eyes and made out an object of white in the distance. Closer it flew, closer until she saw it, it was coming for her. She couldn't let it know that she was at the school. It might endanger people lives. She couldn't go the Tendo's or anywhere around it might sense her. Keiko looked down and knew it would take to long to climb down or to even climb over to the other side of the tree and try to reach the top of the wall. She did the other thing she could do. She jumped. She carefully walked out to the edge of the branch, where it was still thick enough to hold her weight. Held her breath and leaped forward so to avoid other branches. She fell a good fifteen feet and landed on two feet as if she was a cat.  
  
"Woah!? Are you all right?" someone asked her. She didn't answer, but instead glance upward and took off for exit. However, people were blocking it and she no time to weed herself in and out. With one motion she jump over and landed on the other side of the brick wall, which was a good six feet tall, and ran.  
  
Akane and Ranma ran out through the crowd to see where she went. But by the time they made it out there Keiko wasn't in sight.  
  
"Now why did she do that?"  
  
"I don't know Akane, I don't know." Ranma answered.  
  
  
  
Outside a small trendy shop a young man with a yellow bandanna stood holding a map, upside down.  
  
"Now where am I he said aloud." And walked off.  
  
"Run, run, run, run, run. Here!" Keiko stopped near a office building. And looked up. This is good, she thought . She scaled the fire escape and headed for the roof. "All right you scum, where are you?" She looked around and saw it again. It was close enough for to make out that it was about as big as she and white. A bird. The bird was huge, and white with purple feathers on it's head. It noticed her now. She stood tall and brave and allowed it to see her. She would not be the first to attack.  
  
With a cry of a hundred ravens it lunged for her. As fast as it was it was no match for her. When it got close enough it tried to grab her with it's huge talons. It missed. Keiko jumped easily and with a chi charged kicked she knocked the bird down to the ground. It fell and landed on it's feathered back. She levitated herself down, as if she could fly like Superman. The white bird struggled to get up but she place her right foot on it's throat. "Caawwww!" it cried. "Geet off!!"  
  
"You must be new." She said looking down at the creature, " Only a amateur would come searching for me in a form unknown to this world. You are a foolish shape shifter. How far is Vigor from here?"  
  
"Caaawwwww!! Get off me you physic slut, CAAAWWWWW!!." It skreeked piecing her ears like knife.  
  
She pressed her foot harder down on his throat to shut up his annoying voice. "Where is Vigor?" She asked growing inpatient.  
  
"I can't say! I won't say, caaww! I admit defeat, you can not hurt me once I surrender. You risk your honor." It struggled to say.  
  
At the same time, "The Eternally Lost Boy", Ryoga wondered by.  
  
"Ah perfect timing!" Keiko exclaimed. "I may not be able to hurt you to get the answers needed , but Ryoga isn't just a defensive fighter. Ryoga could you please assist me?  
  
"Huh? What? Keiko what.. are …you doing? What the hell is that thing!"  
  
"Oh! This is a shape shifter." She said looking down at the creature.  
  
"Uh… shape shifter?"  
  
"Yes a shape shifter, those with the ability to transform into different shapes. I.e. a big ass ugly bird I have here under my foot."  
  
"Well if it's a shape shifter, why can't it shift to get away for you?"  
  
The bird struggled under her foot.  
  
"STOP THAT! Oh, it's because if you cut enough of air circulation, just a little before doing a sleeper move, it's prevents them from shifting. A little trick Pun told me about."  
  
"OH." he said.  
  
"The problem is that I need some important information from him and I was brought up, by Lorna, never to attack if one surrenders. It's an honor thing. You know?  
  
"So could I use your help?"  
  
Ummmm…..sure, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"How about using your *Bakusai Tenketsu technique."  
  
"Umm.. Keiko that only works on…"  
  
"Now I know Ryoga you don't like to use this attack on living things because you get blood and guts all over you, but how about this one time?" she said winking.  
  
"If Keiko knows I'm P-chan then she must know that the Bakusai Tenketsu only works on rocks and concert. Why does she want me to use it here, it would be harmless." Ryoga thought. "But if she knows and I know, that doesn't mean that shape shifter thing doesn't know. Hahaha take that Ranma, always telling my I don't have a brain worth two cents."  
  
"Ummm…Ryoga?" She said with a concern look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh! Yeah….I'll do it." He went over and picked up the white bird around the neck where Keiko had her foot a second ago. With his arm straight out in front of him he held the squiring creature against the brick wall. Ryoga held his one hand back ready to strike, on Keiko's cue.  
  
She stood right next to Ryoga with her arms folded across her chest and said "I'll ask you again. Where is Vigor?"  
  
"Hah your bluffing! Caaawwww! HEY don't squeeze so hard!!"  
  
"Ryoga why don't you show this rookie what kind of damage you can do."  
  
"Gladly. BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" He yelled, while hitting the brick wall just to the left of the giant bird.  
  
Bird's black eyes went wide with fear. The dust cleared and a few inches away from his head was a huge hole knocked out.  
  
"Once more, W H E R E is Vigor?" The bird wiggled under Ryoga's grip. "Ryoga I think you'll have to get a dirty. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh well, BASUSAI TEN…"  
  
NO! WAIT! I"LL TELL!! He is in America."  
  
"Which part of America?"  
  
"The East coast."  
  
"I think I was there once."  
  
"Shhhh Ryoga. WHERE on the East coast?"  
  
"New York City. I hope there is enough time." Keiko mumbled  
  
"What?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Oh!! You can let him go."  
  
"Okay." He said dropping the bird's sorry ass on the ground.  
  
"Ouch! Caaawwww!! You'll be sorry for this wench! I'll get you back I swear it!" It yelled when taking off flying east.  
  
"Keiko why did you let it go?"  
  
"Won't it tell this Vigor where you are, and come find you?"  
  
"Yes, he will, I'm counting on it."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I'll have to explain later, here comes Ranma and Akane."  
  
"Hey! What happened to you!" Ranma yelled running up to her.  
  
"Wait for me! Akane yelled. "Oh Ryoga hi! She said out of breath  
  
"A…Akane, I… ummm. Hi!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what just happened? What was that huge bird?"  
  
"Okay I can tell everyone what happened later, the most important thing we do right now is go and get Ukyou, Shampoo and Mousse." She turned to Ryoga, "You're with me, we'll go to Ucchan's and get Ukyou." Ranma, you and Akane go to the Neko Hanten and get Shampoo and Mousse." Okay!  
  
"Okay!" They all said together.  
  
To be continued…..  
  
(*Bakusai Tenketsu- Ryoga's point breaking technique)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello again. I hope you like what going on enough to want to read what happens next. Feedback is always welcomed. Ja ne  
  
~Kayko 


	3. If you can make here, you can make anywa...

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Romiko  
  
Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work  
  
is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
The Triune Power  
  
a Ranma ½ fanfic  
  
by Kayko  
  
Chapter 3  
  
part 1 : "If you can make here, you can make anyway."  
  
The temperature over New York City was a brisk 72 degrees.  
  
A man drinking a cup of coffee sat outside on one of the tables provided by the small coffee shop. Two waitresses were engage in a conversation as they watched the man.  
  
"Just look at that guy."  
  
"Is he some kind of movie actor? Just look at that getup he is wearing."  
  
I know, what is up with that black cape and that funky cane? You would  
  
think it's Halloween."  
  
"Well whatever he's in, he is hot as hell. Just look at those blue eyes."  
  
I know, he's gorgeous. That scar looks so real, he must of been in the makeup  
  
chair for the whole morning . Maybe their filming a movie here, that  
  
would explain the way he looks."  
  
"Well let me go see if he wants anything else."  
  
"Anything else, he has tried every single type of coffee we have!"  
  
"At least the tip should be good."  
  
The waitress walks over to him. "Would you like anything else sir?"  
  
"Ahh, yes." He said in a deep voice, "How about another cup of this…I like  
  
this. What is it again?"  
  
"A café latte."  
  
"Yes, one more."  
  
"All right, be right back sir." She said with a smile and walked back into the  
  
café.  
  
"Silly human, so naïve, yet so interesting. I can't wait till I take over this world after I have conquered my own."  
  
"Interesting indeed, my love." Said a young women as she walked up to him.  
  
"Just look at all the cool stuff I got." She said holding up five shopping bags.  
  
"Uh, what is Victoria's Secret?"  
  
She went over and kissed him on the lips and said, "Ahh that I can show later tonight."  
  
"Here have a seat, you must try this drink they call a café' latte."  
  
"No thank you darling, but how much longer are we staying in this city?"  
  
"We can't leave until one of the shifters return from scouting the designated areas. Once they locate the girl and report back, then we can take her and complete our plans.  
  
"Okay, what is the plan again?"  
  
"Must I explain this again Sparka?" he said in a shrill voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Vigor, but I don't understand why you need those lower then life shifters to find her first and then you go to her."  
  
"All right, this the last time I'll explain it to you." Pulling back his cloak he pointed a gold object. "See the pretty staff." He said in a condensing voice showing her the staff with a green-blue orb resting on top.  
  
"Yes." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now where getting somewhere! I knew your intelligence went beyond a level one apprentice. Okay, this pretty little object belong to King Jove, Keiko's father. He was a very powerful guy, and I stress WAS." He said as he grinned evilly. "The Staff of Trigevia, the one I hold in front of you has the power to control time and space, a power passed down through rulers of the past.  
  
"But how does it have that power again?" She interrupted.  
  
"Let me finish! One of the first great kings, Pacean¹, was very powerful telepath. He had the power to move from different dimensions and times. He was great warrior, a brilliant scholar and about 500 years old."  
  
"Okay I've heard of him, but I only thought he was a myth."  
  
"Stop interrupting! Anyway, back to the story. This was a great power and King Pacean didn't want to see it die with him. So he prayed to the living force of Gaea² to pass his immense power to future rulers. However, the great oracle Dodona predicted that if this power wasn't contained and controlled it would be the destruction of Gaea³ and all the lives intertwined with it. King Pacean knew this could be a dangerous power if it ever fell into the wrong hands. Gaea answered his prayer by forging the Staff from the sacred land of Trigevia4, where goddess Gaea reigns. The goddess removed the King's power and place it within a jewel. From the jewel she separated the it into three parts, the Orb having the greatest power was placed upon this Staff. Which enables us to travel though time and space. Then the crystal head piece having the power to pick the destination, and finally the Ring that allows you to open the "door" of time. Since Pacean no longer had his power to control time he began to age quickly and on his death bed he passed the Triune Power5 to the heir of the throne. Fast forward two thousand years and we come to my father."  
  
Yes, okay I'm getting this now. Your father, King Sinew, defeated King Jove and his pretty little wife Queen Carly. Right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, he took the only pieces he could find, the Staff and the Ring. The Head Piece wasn't there. Before Jove died my father forced him to tell him were it was. Jove just smiled and said "Beyond the reach of this dimension." Those were the last spoken words of Jove. My father was furious, how could he have the Triune power without the third piece. My father, however, could never understand that you could use the staff and ring without the Head piece."  
  
"But you never did tell me how you knew you could do this."  
  
"As much as a great ruler my father was he never thought to go to the source of knowledge. After he exhausted his life to the point where death was upon him, he relinquished his power to me. It I had to threatening her family until she revealed that one can use the Ring and the Staff, but can only travel back and forth from the last known dimension. Jove was smart to hide the final piece in another world, but he didn't know about Janja's little secret either. Frankly, it was luck that Jove didn't ravel to any other world or I've never would find the last piece. It's all I need gain complete control."  
  
"Okay, but how did you know she had it and why do you need those shaping shifting morons to find her?"  
  
"Oh didn't I mention that?"  
  
"Umm No, you didn't," she said with a smart ass remark.  
  
He glared at her and continued, "The reason why I need those so called morons is because they can search unnoticed by this race of people and especially by her."  
  
"Okay one half the question answered, how about the other half now?"  
  
"That is a simple answer. I brought Benald to the oracle and he used his power to enter her mind, reveling that a forth piece was made of Pacean's power, called the Finder stone. If by some chance the three pieces were separated, this small gemstone could be used to locate them. The only flaw is that it doesn't find the exact location, but within a 500 mile radius. It become brighter to close it gets to a piece. When all the pieces are gathered it will stop glowing. While extracting that little bit of info he able to figure out that minutes before my father raided the Telepath Kingdom Jove used The Triune Power and separated the pieces." Vigor said as he started to laugh. "He never had time to hide the rest of the pieces nor travel to any other worlds.  
  
"I'm so glad that Jove's little brother was so jealous that he betrayed him for us."  
  
"Yes a pitiful little man, but his power is a great use to us."  
  
"Here you go sir." The waitress said placing his café latté before him.  
  
"Ahh very good, you may go now." He said with a wave a his hand.  
  
The waitress just looked at him and walked away.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Caaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!"  
  
"It looks like one of shifters has returned." Vigor raised his arm and the hawk landed on it.  
  
"Sire, I have found the girl." It shriek.  
  
"Very good, out with it then."  
  
"Yes, do tell." Sparka said with a grin.  
  
"She is in Japan, caaww, Nerima."  
  
"Good, good. Let's us go. I'll have Benald contact the other shifters to meet us at a rendezvous point "  
  
Vigor and Sparka both stood up. He pulled a couple silver coins from a pouch on his belt and throw them on the table. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Hold on one sec, let me change into human form, flying through those dimension doorways are tough." Said the hawk.  
  
"All right Xerox, but hurry it up."  
  
With that, the hawk flapped his wings and raised himself in the air. A yellow glow encased him and stared to grow. The talons stared to thicken and extend towards the ground. The claws formed into feet, the once beautiful wings of the hawk now formed into lanky arms. The feathers reduced into fingers. The pointed beak formed his nose, black eyes took form into green human eyes. The transformation complete, stood a pale skinny man with dark brown hair.  
  
"Okay boss let's go."  
  
Vigor turned around, held the Staff of Trigevia in his right hand. WIth the Ring on the same hand, held out the staff in front of him. He did a quick tap on the ground and the spoken words "With Gaea's power, open!" The Staff and Ring began to glow. The wind began to pick up. Vigor's cape flowed wildly while a green-blue glow formed in the air in front of the three extrodinaries. It glowed brightly and separated the air right in front of the little coffee shop sat. As if someone was pushing aside curtains in the sky. When the hole was large enough for them. Vigor motioned to Sparka to step through and then Xerox, after they walked passed him into the void he followed. When the last piece of his cape was through the hole closed and left everything the way it was a few minutes ago.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" said the waitress  
  
"I have no clue?" the other replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1*living force of Gaea—the goddess Gaea's power  
  
2*Gaea -- the world/ earth...aka mother earth in Greek mythology  
  
3* Trigevia-- sacred land where the goddess Gaea rules with the soles of past living people, where they live eternality with her  
  
4*Triune Power-- one power separated into three  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
part 2: The gathering  
  
Ucchan's in the afternoon  
  
Ukyou loved working in her own store. She poured the batter and made a perfect okonimiyaki. She flipped it over with grace. Business was good. "What person my age could run a restaurant and go to school at the same time." She thought. " HA! Not many. Ranma-chan will surly chose me as his bride. How could he resist. I got brains, beauty and I can cook. Not like those others. Oh sure Akane is pretty, but she is angry to much. Plus, she can't cook for shit. And for Shampoo, sure she can cook, but her intelligence is nothing compared to mine." She gloated to herself.  
  
The bells on her store door jingled as two bodies walked in. She glanced up and found standing before her a pretty blond with a jewel on her forehead and Ryoga.  
  
"Ryoga? Who's this? Is she your girlfriend, gave Akane up so easily?" she asked.  
  
"NO! This is Ranma's cousin, Keiko."  
  
Keiko did slight bow and sat down at the counter. Ryoga followed.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Hey there, what can I get you?"  
  
"Nothing for me, thank you."  
  
"I'll have one, I'm staving." Ryoga said.  
  
"So, your Ranma-chan's cousin? I didn't know he even had a cousin." She said while pouring the batter on the hot grill for Ryoga. "Well then you'll be my cousin-in-law when we get married.  
  
"Well," Keiko giggled uncomfortably, " I'm not a blood cousin. I was adopted by his Aunt."  
  
"Oh." She said with a hit of interest in her voice. "Well…" she flipped the okonomiyaki, and placed it on a plate, giving it to Ryoga. "What are you doing here? Come to see one of the best okonomiyaki cooks in the world." She said with a grin.  
  
"Actually…"  
  
"She's here to fight a big bad ass." Ryoga said as he gobbled down the okonomiyaki.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Let me start from the beginning…"  
  
Keiko told Ukyou the story of her coming here, why she did so and why she needs help. About a hour later Ukyou stood there with a weird look on her face. "So let me get this straight, you want me to help you, Keiko, some Princess from another dimension, fight this evil guy, Vigor. Who is trying to kill you, but you don't know why. And if I don't help you there is a chance this guy is going to win and take over my world? Did I get most of that?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "Will you join us in the fight?"  
  
"Hey! If Ranma honey wants me to help you, then I'm in."  
  
"All right." Replied Ryoga.  
  
"Good then. Come Ryoga lets go meet Ranma and Akane at the Neko Hanten. Ukyou, meet us tomorrow evening at the Tendo's to discuss strategy."  
  
"Okay I'll see you guys then." She said with a smile and a wave.  
  
Neko Hanten Café earlier that afternoon  
  
Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse were working as usual. The door opened and Ranma walked in. " Aiyah!! Ranma come and have date with Shampoo!" Said yelled as she jumped on him.  
  
"Ahh! Shampoo….stopped squeezing me so hard!" Ranma yelled. "You're crushing me!"  
  
"Ah, son-in-law you have come to take my great grand daughter out. Very good then."  
  
"What! No, I'm here because…. ahh Shampoo stop that."  
  
Putting down a plate of food Mousse sneered when he heard Shampoo pounce on Ranma. until he noticed that Akane had followed Ranma in. She wouldn't Ranma get away with holding on to Shampoo.  
  
"Ranma!" She said with her hands on her hips. "You know we are here for one reason and one reason only, and flirting with Shampoo isn't the reason."  
  
"I can always count on Akane for that." Mousse thought.  
  
Shampoo glared at Akane. "Ranma come and eat ranmen. Is very good. Come Shampoo make special ranmen for Ranma."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Akane said sternly. "We don't have time for Ranma to be put under some spell."  
  
"Shampoo never do such thing!"  
  
"HA! That's a laugh, and even if it wasn't you it's Cologne who does."  
  
"Don't make Shampoo hurt tomboy girl!" She said standing up glaring at Akane with eyes of fire.  
  
"Umm, you two stop this. We have something to discuss with you and Mousse." Ranma butted in.  
  
"What do you want, Ranma." Mousse said folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Ranma and Akane took a seat at one of tables in the restaurant. "Okay it's like this." He said. They continue to tell the story of Keiko and why she needs their help.  
  
"Shampoo fight if Ranma fight. Is okay Great-grand mother?"  
  
"Yes, child it is okay."  
  
"If Shampoo fight's then I will fight along side her," Mousse exclaimed.  
  
At the same time Keiko and Ryoga walked into the restaurant.  
  
"And here she is, the guest of honor," said Ranma.  
  
Introductions were made and greetings were exchanged. After some questions and answers, they agreed to meet at the Tendo's tomorrow evening. Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Keiko then left the Neko Hanten Café.  
  
The following evening  
  
Keiko kneeled on the mat in the middle of Tendo's Dojo. Along side of her Ranma sat. They were both meditating, trying to focus their power. Both were determined to become stronger. A blue aura formed around Ranma and a purple one formed around Keiko. Ranma watch as Keiko levitated herself. They was ready to spar.  
  
Inside the Tendo's house Nabiki walked passed the window leading to the backyard. Flashes of blue, purple and white light filled the sky around the dojo. An occasional "Hiyah!" was heard.  
  
"What the hell is they doing in there." Nabiki questioned.  
  
"Nabiki, would you please help me." Kasumi yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure Kasumi, be there in a sec." Nabiki glanced over her shoulder at the dojo and walk to the kitchen.  
  
One hour later  
  
Keiko landed on her knees and hands. She was out of breath and tired. Intense pain flowed through her body. "OUCH! That was some cramp!"  
  
"You okay?" Ranma asked extending his hand to help her up.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired. How come you don't even look like you broke a sweat?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I have more endurance then you."  
  
"Well, yeah I would say so. I don't normally fight. I don't like to unless I have to."  
  
"You have to help me Ranma." She pleaded.  
  
"I will do my best, but I think we can stop for now and make an appearance."  
  
"Okay, I'm tired anyway."  
  
The two headed for the house and walked through the living room. Ranma was immediately tackled by Shampoo followed by Ukyou.  
  
"Ah, give me a break will ya!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Keiko stood inside the living room of the Tendo house. She noticed Nabiki writing something in her journal, Shampoo and Ukyou were now fighting about who's food Ranma would get, trying to shove both in his mouth. Akane glared at Ranma, mumbling something about being a jerk. Mousse sneered at Ranma for holding Shampoo's attention. Ryoga also sneered at Ranma, because Akane was looking at him. Cologne sat on her staff in the corner with her eyes closed, thinking or something and Soun and Genma were sitting at the table drinking tea. Discussing how they were to get Ranma and Akane together. Without saying a word Keiko walked passed them She went into the kitchen where she found Kasumi humming to herself in front of the sink. Keiko went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Filled it with some ice and then water. Taking a sip she lowered the glass from her lips and just stood still in the middle of the kitchen. Kasumi asked her something, but Keiko didn't hear it. She felt like her mind was frozen. Suddenly, the glass in her hand exploded, shattering into a hundred pieces. She flinched as a piece of glass cut her hand.  
  
"Oh dear! Keiko are you all right?" Kasumi asked motherly like.  
  
"Uh… yeah…just a little cut."  
  
"Here let me see."  
  
Kasumi took Keiko's hand and examined it. "Here hold this towel on it until it stops bleeding. When I finish cleaning up this mess I help you bandage it."  
  
"Kasumi, really it isn't that bad."  
  
"Nonsense, go and join the others."  
  
"Okay Kasumi. Thanks."  
  
Keiko walk out of the kitchen and pressed the towel into her right hand. She headed towards a wall and leaned against it. Akane looked concerned, but Keiko told her it was just a little cut, with a lot of blood. Ranma was now the rope in a tug-o-war between Shampoo and Ukyou.  
  
"Ranma Shampoo's husband, not crazy cook's"  
  
"I don't think so sugar," Ukyou responded. "Stop pulling on him. Tell her Ranma!"  
  
"UHh…how about you both stop pulling on me…" Ranma struggled to say.  
  
"You have no honor! Ranma Shampoo's husband," she yelled at Ukyou.  
  
"You wouldn't know honor if it bit you on the ass," Keiko said with a sneer.  
  
"Aiyah?! What you say about Shampoo?"  
  
"You heard what I said you two bit whore."  
  
Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and were in shock at what Keiko just said.  
  
"Woah," Ranma said. "That's not good."  
  
"How dare you. Shampoo have great honor and I no whore!"  
  
Hey! You can't say that about my beautiful Shampoo!" Mousse yelled.  
  
"Oh please! Your one to talk. Always chasing after her, yet she treats you like shit on her shoes!" Keiko yelled back.  
  
"Help or no help! Shampoo kill now!"  
  
"Please, I'll hit you so hard that your IQ will shoot up 20 points from Moron to DumbASS!"  
  
"HUH!" Everyone's face seem to say.  
  
"Now! Now, stop this, we are here to help you child." Cologne intervened, banging her staff against the floor.  
  
Shampoo was standing in a ready position, ready to attack.  
  
"Whatever, you selfish bitch. You only help yourself!" She yelled back, dropping the bloody towel.  
  
"That it. Shampoo KILL!" Shampoo lunged for Keiko with her fist forward.  
  
This was nothing for Keiko, she dodged easily. Instead of letting her fly pass her, she raised her hand and using her telepathic power she grabbed Shampoo by the neck and lifted her up in mid air.  
  
"Ahhh!" The amazon cried.  
  
Mousse couldn't stand to see Shampoo in pain. With a flip of his wrist, sharp metal claws were revealed. He ran towards Keiko yelling "leave Shampoo alone!"  
  
"What a minor annoyance you are," Keiko said as she flung Mousse towards the pond in the backyard with her bloody hand.  
  
"Keiko! Stop! Please." Ranma yelled.  
  
When Keiko was distracted by Mousse, Cologne snuck up on her about to press a pressure point to knock her out. Just as she was about to jam her staff in the back of her neck, a force stopped her. Keiko turned her head. An evil look covered her face. Her blue eyes were no longer, now a red glow surrounded them. Cologne's eyes widen as Keiko spoke something to her in ancient Chinese. Raising her right hand, blood dripped down her arm. She lifted Cologne using her powers. Both Shampoo and Cologne hung in the air holding their necks with their hands, trying to push themselves up. But it was useless, as if it was Keiko hands strangling them, they couldn't do anything. Blackness started to encase Shampoo.  
  
"Keiko! I don't want to fight you, but I will if you continue to hurt them!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"Keiko Please stop!" Akane yelled.  
  
"What's wrong with you!" Ryoga added.  
  
"Keiko, once more, PLEASE put them down!" Ranma screamed, grabbing her arm.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keiko laughed pushing her head back, facing the ceiling. Her voice was different, it was darker, deeper and evil sounding.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You are nothing!" She glared at Ranma, causing a cold shiver to crawl up his back.  
  
Her eyes glowed as she throw Ranma across the room, without lifting a finger.  
  
"You are worthless……You are…..NO STOP!! AHHH!!!! GET OUT!" Keiko screamed in her familiar voice. Her hands dropped and so did Shampoo and Cologne, both gasping for air. Keiko collapsed to floor holding her head.  
  
"Get OUT of my HEAD!!" She screamed again.  
  
"Keiko what's going on!" Ranma screamed getting up from hitting the wall.  
  
Keiko's purple aura formed around her. She squeezed her eyes closed. "GET OOUUTT!!" With a quick flash of a white light took the place of the purple glow. She tumbled to floor.  
  
Ranma ran over to her fallen body. "Keiko?"  
  
Ryoga and Akane join Ranma.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Ryoga questioned.  
  
"Ohhhh my head." Keiko said bringing her left hand to her forehead and getting to her knees. She lifted her head. Akane noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"Keiko why did you attack Shampoo?" Akane asked bending down to help her up.  
  
"I didn't attack her." She said standing up.  
  
"Aiyah! You did to!" Shampoo yelled, slightly hoarse from lack of air.  
  
"No it wasn't me. It was someone else. Someone who got into my mind. Someone who was extremely evil," she replied.  
  
"What? How is that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I think it was because I let my guard when I was training my self earlier. This guy got into my head, and now I'm afraid he knows that I have come to you for help."  
  
"QUACK! QUACK!"  
  
"Oh Mousse, I'm terribly sorry. Shampoo, Cologne please forgive me."  
  
"If you say is true child, then it wasn't your fault. I forgive you." Cologne said.  
  
"Aiyah, Shampoo also forgive." She said with a bit of uncertainty.  
  
"Thank you I….Oh NO! The rug, look what I did. There's blood all over it."  
  
"Don't worry Keiko. Kasumi can get blood out no problem. With the amount of times Ranma or Akane bleed, I'm surprised we don't have a membership card at the blood bank," Nabiki casually said.  
  
"Well now that we lost the element of surprise, let's think of something so we can beat this guy." Ranma said.  
  
"I agree, let us begin, this isn't gonna be easy folks." Keiko said.  
  
To be continued……  
  
Next chapter: Faster then a speeding bullet, no not him, but….  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Okay this chapter could of been really short, because the propose was to obtain Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse. I threw in the last part because I think Shampoo needs a good beating now and then. She really bothers me at times. Hehe , but she has her moments. Please if you have some feedback, write me!  
  
~ Kayko  
  
4  
  
5 


End file.
